1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate generally to an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device has been used for a personal computer, a portable phone, a portable information terminal such as a personal digital assistants (“PDA”), and the like, or monitors of various information devices. The display device typically includes a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) using a liquid crystal panel, an organic light emitting diode display (“OLED”) using an organic light emitting element, a plasma display panel (“PDP”) using a plasma panel. Particularly, the OLED display has high luminance efficiency and wide viewing angle and quick response speed.
The OLED display typically includes a display area formed by arranging a plurality of pixels substantially in a matrix form on a substrate, and a data signal is selectively applied to a pixel by connecting a scan line and a data line to each pixel for displaying an image.
Such an OLED display is typically classified into a passive matrix type OLED display and an active matrix type OLED display. The passive matrix OLED display typically includes a positive electrode and a negative electrode disposed to cross each other and is driven on a line-by-line basis.
The active matrix type OLED display is driven by controlling a current flowing to an organic light emitting diode by maintaining data signal switched by a switching transistor with a capacitor and applying the data signal to a driving transistor. Such an OLED display may be used in a stereoscopic display device that displays a stereoscopic image.
FIG. 1 is a conceptual diagram showing a conventional driving method of an active matrix type of OLED display.
Referring to FIG. 1, a frame period for displaying a stereoscopic image is divided into sub-frames of a left-eye image section LI and a right-eye image section RI. The left-eye image section LI includes a scan section LN1 for writing left-eye image data and a light emission section LE1 for light emission based on the left-eye image data, and the right-eye image section RI includes a scan section RN1 for writing right-eye image data and a light emission section RE1 for light emission based on the right-eye image data.
As described above, a left-eye image and a right-eye image are sequentially displayed during a frame period corresponding to a driving frequency (e.g., 60 Hz), and shutter glass (“SG”) type spectacles are selectively opened and closed to realize a stereoscopic image at a time when the left-eye image is displayed and at a time when the right-eye image is displayed.